No Way Out: Return of the Phantasm
by thegame8866
Summary: All of Bruce's greatest loves are back in Gotham, as is the mysterious Phantasm, ready to exact revenge on the Joker, while Dick must deal with another force...
1. Chapter 1

N O W A Y O U T  
  
RETURN OF THE PHANTASM  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
"It's all there. Seven hundred thousand. You can check it yourself," Leone murmured. His employer didn't look so sure. Frankie Ciprino ran his fingers through the cash, and smelled the green paper just for kicks. Looks like the real deal. Feels like the real deal. Hell, it smells like the real deal. But this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with Guido Leone, and this certainly wasn't the first time Leone had tried to put something over on someone. But if he couldn't tell, there weren't many people who could.  
  
Ciprino brought one of the bills up to the light and examined it. What the hell...  
  
"All right Leone. Drive to the Diner on third. Big diner, with a fluorescent sign -a good place- try the chili. There should be a car there, a blue ford. In the trunk is everything you asked for. Keep the car." Ciprino gave in, slowly explaining the situation. Leone seemed like a great weight was released from his shoulders, and sighed before beginning to shake his head rapidly.  
  
"Thanks, thanks so much Mr. Ciprino. I really appreciate it, you don't know how much I..." Guido trailed off as he shook Ciprino's hand. In it was the key to the car. The key was transferred during the shake.  
  
"Thanks. Really thanks."  
  
"This better not come back to bite me in the ass kid!" Ciprino snarled, as Leone made his way to the door.  
  
"It won't, I swear," the kid shouted as he exited the door. What in god's name does a kid like that need with those kinds of weapons? Ciprino thought to himself. A sale is a sale, but something just didn't seem right about this kid. He strolled over to his desk and sat his obese backside into his leather chair. He pressed the red button under his desk. Within moments two of his men came in through a different door. They were well dressed, in dark back suits, black ties, and their black hair was slicked back with grease. Dark sunglasses hid their eyes.  
  
"Follow Leone. I want to see what this kid's up too." Ciprino grunted. The two men nodded, and headed out the door Leone had exited. What could he possibly be up to?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nightwing glared down, waiting for the guy to come out. It was icy cold in Gotham, the chilly breeze blowing through the air. Nightwing didn't move though. He just stared in the direction of the factory, waiting for something to happen. Completely still. He'd learned how to do that a long time ago. Three months he'd been following this guy. Collecting powerful arms all over the city. Very strange. He was just collecting them and storing them. But there was something else. And that's why he needed to be followed. He must be storing up these weapons for some kind of a delivery. The creaky brown door on the north side of the factory swung open with a bang. Leone looked around suspiciously, his beady eyes darting to and fro, making sure no one was watching him. Three months now. Well at least it means I'm doing a good job, Nightwing thought to himself.  
  
Leone walked over to his junky blue Nissan Sentra and opened the passenger door, sliding in.  
  
"An arms deal going down?" came a familiar female voice from behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Nightwing snapped hostilely. Great. This was all I need, he thought to himself. Batgirl walked up next to him and stared down at Leone's car. Through the tinted window it was still obvious he was waiting for the heat to warm up. Good luck in that car buddy, Nightwing thought again. He kept his thoughts on the situation, trying to ignore Babs. What was she doing here?  
  
"Well bit my head off, why don't you?" she snapped angrily. "Believe me, hanging out with you isn't my ideal idea of a Friday night either. I'm doing Bruce a favor," she continued to explain. He didn't respond. He was ignoring her. She did likewise, and stared down at the car. It revved up and took off, tires screeching into the night. Nightwing stood up and prepared his "wings".  
  
"Just stay out of my way," he snarled, as he leapt off, into the darkness, gliding down to the street bellow. Batgirl readied a batgrapple, and fired it off, flying into the night herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm bored," Robin muttered as he kicked his legs into the air. Batman didn't move.  
  
"Hopefully I don't need to remind you that a lack of criminal activity is a good thing," Batman said darkly.  
  
"Then let's go home. There's some good TV on tonight," Robin remarked. Batman didn't buy it.  
  
"Not with the Joker on the loose."  
  
"He's not going to make his move yet," Robin insisted. But he certainly wasn't going to convince Batman otherwise. He stood up and walked across the ledge, looking down at the busy cars going about their business. Robin spat over the edge, and watched carefully to see if he hit anyone. Rats. He turned to Batman.  
  
"Hey, you think if I drop a penny it might kill someone down there?" Robin questioned. Batman didn't move. "Geez, I'm just joking man. You really should loosen up a little," Robin murmured more to himself then to anyone. We walked back over to Batman.  
  
"You think Nightwing will be mad that you sent Barb over to check out that guy he's been watching?"  
  
"I don't really care if Nightwing is mad," Batman responded coldly. Robin nodded his head in understanding and looked down at the street again. He'd known Batman for a few years now, but he still didn't really know him at all. He looked back up and studied Batman's face, mostly hidden by his dark cowl. What was really scary was that this wasn't really his alter ego. This was his identity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leone looked in his rear-view mirror for the twelfth time. Crap. They were following him. He pressed his foot on the gas just a little harder and cut in front of the car ahead of him. Definitely following him. He sped up, and watched carefully as the two black cars with smoked mirrors did likewise. Crap. He headed up and turned right onto Third Street. He glanced in the rear view mirror, and watched as the two cars did the same thing. Crap.  
  
His forehead glistened with a newly formed sweat, which he nervously mopped with a rag. What did they want? Did Ciprino just want to know what he wanted the guns for...? Or was he sending them to take the guns back. Either way this was bad. Very, very bad. He looked out through the windshield, and pulled into the large parking lot of the diner. His car and the ford were the only ones within a mile. He pulled up right next to it, and opened the door slowly, observing the two cars. They were careful not to pull into the lot after him. One of them stopped into the deli parking lot across the street. The other drove by slowly.  
  
Oh god, what should I do? He walked over to the Ford, and fumbled with the key Ciprino had given him before popping open the trunk. The rifles- the explosives, all there. Everything seemed to be in order. Certainly nothing alarming. He eyed one of the rifles thoughtfully. There was no one around... Maybe he could make sure that these guys didn't interfere after all...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nightwing watched as the guy glanced back and forth between the trunk and the cars across the street.  
  
"Oh no. He's going to try and kill them," Nightwing murmured to himself. He knew Barbara was thinking the same thing, just by the look on her face. He raised himself out of his sitting position as Leone lifted the AK-47 out of the trunk and opened fire at the first of the cars. It stopped dead in its tracks with a small screech before the driver emptied out of the car, and toting a gun of his own, returned fire. The bullets exploded through the crisp, dead night, tearing across the street. Nightwing moved quickly.  
  
He ripped through the air feet first. The thug looked up seconds to late, because with a loud crack, Nightwing's kick sent him to the ground, out cold. Nightwing looked over to the second car, where the second thug was out cold also, Batgirl sinking into the shadows. He turned his full attention to Leone, who stood in a state of shock.  
  
"It's okay. I know you were just defending yourself," Nightwing lied as he called across the street, sinking into the shadows himself. If I didn't think he were part of something much bigger, I'd take pleasure in beating him to a pulp. Nightwing disappeared into the shadows and mounted his bike as he watched a confused Leone step into the car. Great. Just great. Could have been worse though, he could have opened fire on you, Nightwing thought to himself. He wished Barb would have stayed away, but in this situation he didn't mind... He waited for Leone to pull out of the parking lot before quietly following at a distance. Damn.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Clown Prince of Crime pranced across the floor of the abandoned apartment building with his typical wide ruby red grin stretched across his face. He was in a good mood. The Joker made his way over to his desk and looked over his latest plan. It was perfect. From every aspect. It would work, he knew it would. He'd studied Batman's mind. He knew the way he thought, how he'd react, and how he went about dealing with situations just like this. There was no conceivable way this could fail.  
  
Except that it did. Last week. Joker grabbed the plans and tore them to shreds with a twisted frown, tossing the pieces all about him. Well at least he was still free. That was always a perk.  
  
"Oh Puddin'!" came Harley Quinn from the other room in her sexiest voice. Joker ignored her with a contorted frown as he looked over his things. "Puddin', I have a surprise for you!" she continued to call.  
  
"And what would that be, sweetums?" he answered in an unenthusiastic monotone as he looked through his blueprints. Batman, always Batman, he thought to himself. Another caper he'd walked away from was another caper Joker had failed. And to make matters worse, he was short on cash. Not enough to carry out any more lame plans that Batman would foil... He needed something fresh, something original, and something that would make old Batsy think about it... If he survived at all...  
  
"Puddin', how about you come in here and have an ice cream sundae?" Harley teased with a giggle. Joker answered without shifting his train of thought.  
  
"Not now poo, I'm busy," he remarked.  
  
"Oh, but Puddin' I got all gooey for nothing!" Harley called from the other room, with more than a hint of disappointment. Joker ignored her. He needed to get inside Batman's head. Play some mind games and mess him up, and just when he wasn't expecting in...  
  
Harley came back into the room wearing a nightie. She looked bummed out, but the Joker didn't notice. He didn't look up from his desk. Harley hated it when he was all wrapped up in plotting things. He was no fun. She danced around in front of his desk, and knocked one of his papers off on purpose. He bent over to pick it up, hoping to get a response. She came up with the paper gleefully. No response. She began to hop up and down, jiggling her breasts, hoping to get a response. No reaction. She frowned and looked down at the papers he was looking at. It seemed so uninteresting. But wait... What was that? She picked up one of the papers on the desk and studied it carefully.  
  
"What's this Mistah Jay?" she asked curiously. Joker looked up angrily and snatched the paper away.  
  
"Give me that!" he snarled. He looked the paper over, and suddenly a strange look came over his face, one Harley had never seen before.  
  
"Did you think I forgot? Yeah, right. I'm back, and you're first on my list. -PHANTASM" 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
  
Nightwing glared across the street into Leone's apartment. Watching TV. Great. I get to watch someone watching TV, but I can't even watch TV myself. The slob sat motionless, clicking the channels, the blare of the TV changing with each different station. The rain poured down, washing over Nightwing's body. It was freezing, but Nightwing didn't let the heavy down pour effect him. Three months. This guy better give him something...  
  
He looked over at Barbara, and hated her for being here. No, it wasn't her fault. She made him uncomfortable. But it was Batman's fault. Bruce. He didn't think there was anything in this guy, he just sent Babs over here to bother me, Nightwing thought to himself. Nightwing tried to ignore his rage as he concentrated his energy on Leone. Give me something, he thought to himself. Something. Nightwing took out a pair of high-power night-vision binoculars, and zoomed in. The guy was so dead to the world around him it wasn't funny.  
  
Batgirl looked over at Nightwing. He was so self-centered and dead to the world around him it wasn't funny. He just sat there staring at the guy in the apartment... Something she should have been doing, but she preferred to stare at Dick and pick apart his faults. Egotistical. That was obvious. That much was clear when you first met him, and nice as he was, he really cared about himself, a lot. Or at least he acted that way. A lot. He was so cold when he wanted to be... What was his problem anyway? He was just oblivious to people's emotions. He wasn't bad at heart though. And he was pretty good looking... But she had no desire to be with him.  
  
BAM. Batgirl was launched out of her daydream with a forceful blast as her eyes whirred over to the apartment. Smoke. All she could see was smoke, surrounding a subtle hint of a burning blaze. Her sights darted back to Nightwing who had already sprung out of his stance, flying across the street to the apartment. Batgirl fired her grappling hook without hesitation, and waited for it to sink into the building after a split-second, and then she was gone, flying toward the burning apartment. She fell in, and tumbled, using her small cape to shield her eyes. She coughed gruffly and glanced around. The sharp heat made it unbearable, it scorched her skin fiercely. She looked around for Leone. All she saw was a distraught Nightwing looking right back at her. The two crime-fighters stared at each other for a moment before Dick darted out toward the door, looking for Leone. Batgirl was frozen in her tracks for a moment, but soon bolted after him. What is wrong with me? Barbara asked  
herself with desperation. Get it together!  
  
Smoke filled the place, and Batgirl could barley see where she was going as she stumbled through the halls. She stuck her hands out in front of her as she squinted through the thick gas...  
  
And she ran into someone. It swung around, and a large automatic assault riffle was pointed directly at her. Batgirl brought a swift kick up and sent the gun flying down the hall, and two more kicks sent the gun's former wielder flying down the hall. Several shouts echoed through the hall as a result of the thug's crash to the ground.  
  
"Tom? Look over there!" bullets tore through the smoke and Batgirl spun around, flying back away from the intense gunfire. She quickly ducked into one of the rooms and panted to catch her breath, listening for the approaching enemy. Small beads of sweat formed at her forehead and dripped down on the inside of her mask. She looked into the smoky hallway and squinted her eyes. She could see them. She slowly made her way into the hall and looked around. A hand grasped her on the shoulder and she almost screamed... If it weren't for the black gloved hand that clapped over her lips. She turned around wide-eyed to see...  
  
Nightwing. He held is finger to his lips as he pulled his hand away, and she nodded in acknowledgment. She followed him down the hallway, ready for anything. As capable as she was... She liked being with Dick. She felt safer, in a way. She didn't need him but... It was complicated. They continued down the long hallway. They reached the end, and Nightwing quickly opened the metallic door, and it whistled shut as Batgirl darted through as well. He raced up the stairs, and she wasn't far behind. One flight... Two flights... Three. No stopping. They reached the top, the smoke clearing and the pair bolted out the door.  
  
Right away they saw the perpetrators. Leone was on the floor; face down, with his hands on his head. There were three suited men around him- two with assault rifles, the third a larger, beefy man in a more expensive suit, toting a pistol. The black-gloved hand aimed the 9mm directly and Leone's skull. This was to be an execution style murder. Well, not today, Batgirl thought as she sent the batarang slicing through the air. It made contact with the larger man's hand, and sent his pistol sprawling. By the time the first of the hired help turned Nightwing was flying through the air, and landed with his fist making contact with the thug's face. The thug's smoked sunglasses shattered as he fell out cold. The second thug opened fire, but Nightwing somersaulted over him, and took his legs out from under him with a leg sweep before the thug was able to turn around. Once on the ground Nightwing came down hard with an elbow to the man's face, and with a blistering crack he ceased to  
move.  
  
Frankie Ciprino was dumbfounded, and tried not to move. He looked back and forth between the two kids in awe. The first was a guy, of average build but in superb physical condition. He was dressed sharply in all black except for a quasi-bird shaped "V" on his chest, blue in color. The masked man walked toward him, shaking his mullet back over his shoulder as he did. The second was a girl- an attractive one no doubt. She had incredible silky looking red hair, which fell out from under a black/blue cowl with pointy "ears". She wasn't big, but he didn't dare try her- she was more than athletic. He caught himself staring at her breasts- so did she.  
  
"Looking at something?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing still hated it when other guys checked Barbara out. But he could forbid that when he didn't want her himself. But he kept quiet for now.  
  
"Admiring your emblem," Ciprino responded, as coolly as possible. She looked almost as threatening as her counterpart. He glanced in Nightwing's direction. Almost. Well, it could be worse. It could be the Batman, and not his more-than-adequately trained partners.  
  
"Yeah, right," Nightwing snapped, dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me Mr. Ciprino, why would you want to hurt Mr. Leone here? Surely that wouldn't be beneficial to your business? He's such a great customer," he continued. Batgirl stared at him in a state of mild shock. She clearly had no idea who he was, and she clearly was flabbergasted how much he knew and she didn't. Perfect. Just the way he liked it. His eyes quickly panned over to see the look on Ciprino's face. It was the same look he saw on Barbara's. Clearly he was just as clueless as Leone. Again, perfect.  
  
"Well, we... I have... Well, I have reason... Reason to believe that Mr..... That Mr. Leone has been using my... Products for uses that I don't support," Ciprino managed to stammer out after multiple pauses.  
  
"So explain to me, Frankie, what uses of illegal weapons are, and are not acceptable?" Nightwing asked with a dangerous tone. Frankie didn't like to be degraded like this. He was above this.  
  
"I have no reason to sit here and explain this to you and your girlfriend. I have my rights," Ciprino growled as he turned away. Nightwing was overcome with the intense desire to let Ciprino have it, but he held back. Girlfriend. That bothered him more than it should have. He balled up his fist, but Batgirl, to his shock, beat him to it. With a swift crack Ciprino fell to the ground, clutching his jaw. He was astonished as well, cowering bellow a defiant Batgirl. She had her jaw set, and wasn't letting Ciprino go anywhere. Nightwing was angry at first, Barb stealing his limelight and all... But she just looked so cute when she was mad. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her fierce determination. One false chuckle and she might have sent a kick in his direction... So he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Girlfriend? I'm his girlfriend? First I'd like you to know that I'm more than capable of slapping you around like a baby, so don't start acting like I'm his sidekick," she snarled. She glanced at Dick. "We're both independent crime-fighters who happen to be working on the same case. That's it."  
  
Dick was about to jump in and berate him further, but Batgirl continued, "Oh, and by the way, I think you waived any rights you might have had when you blew up an apartment and attempted murder, you know?" she looked up to Nightwing. "You want to add anything to that?" she asked with a hint of ferocity.  
  
"No, I think you said everything there is to be said, fellow independent crime-fighter Batgirl," Nightwing retorted with a smile. She didn't return it. Nightwing became serious again as he grabbed Ciprino by the coat and yanked him to his feet.  
  
"So one more time, Frank, let's get this straight, you don't approve of the way Mr. Leone has been using the weapons?"  
  
"No, I do not. I was trying to avoid a situation like this actually," Ciprino explained as he wrestled free of Nightwing's grasp. "I was afraid he was selling them to international terrorists- a level above me. I seemed strange, but it got be worried. The last thing I need are the FBI breathing down my neck. So I wanted to see what he was doing with the guns. Never found out, so I paid him a visit,"  
  
"And what was he doing with the guns?" Nightwing questioned.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself," Ciprino growled. Nightwing and Batgirl spun around. Leone had vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harley Quinn read the note. Then she read it again. And again. And for a fourth time. She was a smart girl, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. She couldn't interest the Joker in sex, and he was no longer plotting, so something was wrong. His behavior didn't show it, he acted like he normally did. But he was different. He laughed like he normally did, but it was a different laugh. It was a fake almost distant laughter, and Harley didn't like it.  
  
"Sumthin's upset my puddin'," she whispered softly to herself. She was worried. She stared at his room. What could possibly be going through his mind...? And who was this Phantasm? I mean, Phantasm? She'd never heard of any Phantasm. Something was up, and Harley was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nightwing was slow to react at first, but sprung into action as soon as he saw Batgirl bolt past him. You're not getting this one, he thought to himself as he quickly came to a full sprint. His feet padded across the ground as he raced up beside Barbara, and eventually passed her. As quick as she was, he was truly an amazing track star, and she had to hurry to keep up with him. They arrived at the ledge simultaneously, and both glared down the fire escape at the fleeing Leone.  
  
Nightwing leapt off the ledge and grabbed on to the fire escape with both hands, swinging down toward the level above Leone. Leone heard Nightwing slam down, and whipped out a pistol, firing several shots that Nightwing easily dodged. Batgirl, being the amazing gymnast she was came flying in over the steel guardrail, and kicked the gun from Leone's hand. It skidded across the catwalk with a clanking sound. Leone desperately looked around for somewhere to escape. He backed away from the girl... Right into Nightwing.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Nightwing questioned. Leone gulped loudly... And jumped over the side. He fell four stories into the garbage dumpster, and with a loud smash resulting in propelling trash, he landed. He moaned softly, and stumbled, falling over the side onto the pavement. Nightwing glided down quickly, before retracting he wings. He walked and watched as a desperate Leone stammered down the alley, heading back to a dead end. Halfway there, he collapsed, a bloody mess. Nightwing didn't give him the opportunity to get back up as he snatched him by the shirt collar and slammed him against a brick wall. The thug winced in pain and gasped.  
  
"Don't hit him that hard," came a female voice from behind him.  
  
"Shut up," Dick snarled. WHY was she here? There was no good reason. Damn you Bruce! Damn you! He pounded Leone against the wall again. Leone stammered and shook.  
  
"Why are you running?" Nightwing growled.  
  
"I... I don't," he started. Dick punched him. Hard. The thug slid to the ground, whimpering. And there was Batgirl. He was so mad! He wanted to hit her. He wanted to hit Leone. He wanted to beat them all. Three months of careful work to be destroyed. He looked over at Leone again. BAM. He punched him on the ground. A fresh fountain of warm red blood boiled out of Leone's mouth.  
  
"Tell me, right now: who are the guns for, and where are they. There are no second chances with this!" Nightwing bellowed at the defenseless man.  
  
"I can't. I can't. I've seen what he does to other squealers. No... I can't..." Leone murmured as he prepared for the next blow. Nightwing drew his fist back and prepared to beat Leone's head in, but Batgirl grabbed his arm to prevent him. Without realizing what he was doing Nightwing spun around and roughly shoved Batgirl down. She landed with a thud and a gasp; looking up at him she looked distraught. Not in pain physically. Just in pain mentally, as she looked up at Dick. He wanted to go down next to her and tell her he was sorry, tell her he didn't mean it, tell her he loved her and it would never happen again. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was just caught up in the moment. But he didn't. He scowled at her coldly and turned his attention back to Leone.  
  
But Leone was gone.  
  
"Looking for someone?" came a voice. Nightwing looked in its direction to see Catwoman, with Leone at her feet, bound with her whip. He was bloodied and bruised, barley conscious.  
  
"I would have had him," Nightwing growled. Great. Just frigging fantastic.  
  
"A likely story," she purred as she cartwheeled across the catwalk. She unhooked her whip and Leone fell down to the pavement. "But I think you're lucky I showed up," She looked over at Batgirl who had since gotten to her feet. She looked strange as she stared at Catwoman.  
  
"We don't need you here Selina," Batgirl growled dangerously.  
  
"Aw, is the winged-mouse upset that I'm chatting up with her boy-toy? Don't worry little girl, I've used up my luck with little Nightywing here. When he wants to see what a real woman is like, I'm sure he'll step up to the plate," Catwoman grinned. Her black form flipped backwards and disappeared in the obscure darkness as quietly as she had come.  
  
Barbara wanted to cry. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she resisted as she looked at Dick. He just seemed mad. And embarrassed. Like he didn't want to be seen with her in front of Catwoman. She wanted to cry. Nightwing walked over to Leone and just glared down at him, an unforgiving look in his eyes.  
  
"Give me a name," he snarled. Leone looked through bloodied, beaten eyes, and gave up.  
  
"I don't have a name. This guy operates under the most secret conditions you could imagine. I have an address where I drop the stuff off though. The next drop is tomorrow night," Leone explained. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Nightwing snatched it and inspected it carefully. He turned around, not before sending a violent kick crashing into Leone's face.  
  
"What do we do now?" a disturbed Batgirl asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going to check out where he's dropping off these weapons. Quite frankly, I could care less what you do," Nightwing snapped as he walked off into the darkness. Barbara held it in until he was far out of sight, before losing herself, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tim sat at the table and looked at Barbara. He didn't get it.  
  
"I just don't get it," he explained. Barbara was rather frustrated. She was done with school, but here she was, doing the things she did a decade ago, only this time she got the opportunity to explain it to someone else. It was strange. Tim seemed like a bright kid, but here he was, failing Pre-Algebra, and here she was, tutoring him. Quite possibly the last thing she wanted to be doing.  
  
"You have to combine like terms," Barbara explained for the sixth time. "Ignore the coefficients..."  
  
"The coe-what?" Tim interrupted. Barbara sighed loudly. He had a dazed and confused look in his eyes.  
  
"Let's take a break," she groaned, and got up. She began to walk toward the kitchen, thinking as she went. Tim watched her walk away... In a different way than he ever had before. In a way he liked, a lot. "You want anything from the fridge?" she asked carelessly as she entered the kitchen. Tim was snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Uh, yeah, get me a soda or something," Tim murmured. Barb really was pretty. And she had a nice body. Much nicer than any of the girls he knew from school. He studied his homework. It was all just a jumble of letters and numbers to him. Why were letters included in math, anyway? It seemed kinda stupid to him. He waited for Barb to come back in with two Cokes, one diet. He continued to watch her as she came toward him... She was so pretty. And really cool too.  
  
Just get your mind off Dick, she told herself as she sat down at the table.  
  
"So, tell me, what's going on in the world of Tim Drake?" she asked with a smile. She knew it was lame right after she said it, and Tim gave her a look that reassured her it was.  
  
"Yeah... Well things are okay," he murmured. He took a sip of the Coke.  
  
"Just okay?"  
  
"Well I need a tutor for math. You must think I'm an idiot." He mumbled.  
  
"I don't think that at all. I think you're a smart kid who needs to apply himself,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to try harder,"  
  
"Yeah right," Tim grinned.  
  
"So..." Barbara continued. "How is everything else at school? I mean, you have friends, right?"  
  
"Sure, I have friends. No really close ones though. I mean, I can't exactly invite them over. With my luck they'd find the cave or something," Tim explained with an experienced sigh. Except he wasn't experienced. Barbara giggled slightly in anticipation of her next question.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she chuckled. He got a look over his face, but not the disgusted look she expected. More like a surprised, excited look. But he was trying to contain it.  
  
"Nah. But I don't think girls have cooties anymore if that's what you mean. And I'm not afraid to slow dance anymore," he added, remembering something he told her once.  
  
"So are there any girls you like?" Barb asked excitedly. It was strange how interested she was in Tim's love life, but she was.  
  
"Maybe. Well yeah, there is this one girl," Tim admitted.  
  
"What's she like?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Well she's really smart. Really pretty too. She's nice, patient, and cool. She's fun to hang out with. She's a good dresser." Tim continued, going down the list as he thought about Barbara.  
  
"Well she sounds great,"  
  
"She is. The whole package you might say," Tim thought carefully.  
  
"Does she like you back?" she asked. Tim thought about this.  
  
"No. I don't think so anyway."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not... Mature enough for her,"  
  
"Well that's too bad." Barb thought. She started thinking of Dick. "Just be nice to her, courteous, and don't do anything kiddish, like shoving her," Barb explained. "She'll come around. Eventually. Just give her lots of compliments." She added. Good advice for attracting a thirteen year-old girl. Barb looked at her watch.  
  
"Whoa! Lost track of the time there Tim. I gotta go meet one of my girlfriends. You okay with the math?" she asked as she got up.  
  
"Yeah, I got it," Tim lied. "And I like your sweater,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bruce Wayne stepped out from behind the threshold to his other world, and as the shiny mahogany grandfather clock slid back into place he sighed quietly. Wayne Manor was dark at this hour. Alfred and Tim were asleep. Barb was gone. It was just Bruce and his thoughts. And he liked that. The Joker. He'd make his move sooner or later. No use worrying about it now.  
  
He made his way over to the stairs and began to march up them slowly. The Joker. He couldn't get his face out of his mind. He made his way to the top and continued down the long carpeted hallway toward his room. It was dark, and he was cold. But it didn't bother him. He almost liked that too. It was comforting... In a strange way. He came to his room and opened the door. His jaw dropped. Literally.  
  
Andrea Beaumont was lying on his bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:  
  
Bruce stared at Andrea. The emotions ran rampant through his body and he had absolutely nothing to say. He was speechless in the most literal sense. The room was warm, and the sight before him was overpowering. His bed was still carefully made, the thick quilt over the soft silk sheets- but the woman he had loved like no other was spread out on top. The look on her face was one of relief she was trying to hide and sarcastic excitement she was faking. He was dressed simply in a white satin slip; her long gorgeous legs crossed carelessly, her arms crossed. Her supple scarlet hair was spread out on the pillows behind her, complimenting her ruby, puckering sexy lips.  
  
"You miss me?" she asked carelessly with a grin. Bruce had no clue what to say. Should he be immensity happy to see her? Should he run over and take her in his arms and kiss her? Should he try to be witty? Should he ask her what in god's name she was doing here over these years? Should he tell her he suspected she had died? What...? What could he possibly say to make this situation as perfect as it deserved to be.  
  
"I can't say I'm not surprised to see you," Bruce finally stammered as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"That's it? I thought you were going to run over here and sweep me off my feet or something," Andrea exclaimed with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She sat up in her bed and stared into Bruce's eyes. She was just as perfect as he remembered her, as beautiful with the same sense of sophisticated dry humor. Or was she serious? Her smile told him no.  
  
"I guess I'm just so shocked to see you it hasn't completely registered yet," Bruce admitted after a second. He continued to stare at her. And after a moment he murmured, "I think I need to sit down," and he did. She continued to look at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to give you a heart attack or anything, Bruce. Just wanted it to be a surprise." She explained with sarcastic concern. Bruce smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. It's great to see you." Bruce exclaimed finally. He got up and headed over to Andrea. She arose and they embraced tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He allowed the sweet scent of her hair to make its way into his nasal passages and inhaled. The same scent he had fallen in love with when he first met her. Amazing. She was just as she's been back then. Only now he knew he loved her already.  
  
"I love you Andy. I guess I just couldn't believe you were finally here. I'm sorry," Bruce cried with energy, breaking his usual mask of dark secrecy. She hugged him back for all she was worth.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. I love you too Bruce! I love you too!" he continued to hold her like there was no tomorrow and slowly their lips made gentle contact. He began to massage her supple lips with his own, caressing her body with his hands. It felt good, so good to be with her again. It was like he had dreamed it, to have his arms around her body again, to feel her warmth again, to smell her hair again, to be with her once more. This moment had made it all worth the wait.  
  
"I thought," Bruce gasped between kisses, "I would never see you again," he continued. She kissed him passionately again.  
  
"I though the same thing. But..." Andrea backed away, and Bruce stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Andy? What's the matter?" he asked. She the smile faded from her face, and it had been replaced with a look of discouraged despair. Her features were beautiful all the time, but now they were slightly darker. Not as friendly. Not the face he loved to love. She sat down on the bed.  
  
"I'm here in Gotham for two reasons. One of them is to see you Bruce. To be with you. To see if I still love you the way I once did," she explained sorrowfully. "The other... The other reason is because..." she couldn't seem to make herself finish her sentence. Bruce allowed her to explain herself even though he knew what she was going to say. "I love Bruce Wayne. But I am still enemies with Batman. I've come to Gotham to finish what I started. I will kill the Joker," she explained with a deadly serious, defiant tone.  
  
A rush of fear ripped through Bruce's body. This moment- the perfect moment- was slipping away. No, it was already gone. The warmth and excitement Andrea had just given him, the happiness that she had generated throughout his body had been drained in an instant. She was an enemy. She was his enemy. And he was going to have to stop her. The most difficult moments of his life were coming back to haunt him full force, the greatest nightmare of his existence.  
  
"Andy, no. No. C'mon, you no that isn't the way,"  
  
"Don't tell me a tale, Bruce. You know vengeance is the only way. If it's not, you've certainly made a waste of your life," she muttered as she got up. Bruce was unable to look her in the eye. How could she? How could she put him in this position? "I have to kill him. He was always the last one. He did it you know. That maniacal madman was the one who pulled the trigger. He murdered my father. He murdered my father. When your parents were murdered this was your escape. This "Batman" escapade. That helped you keep your sanity. Working against the cause that brought them to their end. Now I need to do the same... And he was the cause that brought my father to his end."  
  
"If you kill him, you'd be a murder too," Bruce said softly. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at her.  
  
"Yes. I would. And the world would be a better place," she answered. She walked toward the door, and grabbed her bag near the door. "I'm going to go get changed. Then I'm going to go home. As soon as Joker makes his move, you will be there. And so will I. It's just a matter of who gets there first."  
  
"If you kill him, I'll turn you in," Bruce responded coldly.  
  
"You'd have to catch me first," she retorted. Her eyes were empty as she said this, and she headed toward the stairs. "Tell Alfred hello for me. I'll give you a call when this is all over. Maybe..." She thought as she exited the house, leaving an empty man with his thoughts. The way he liked it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The black Cadillac pulled up and stopped in front of the bank. The posh, polished door swung open and out stepped three men in black suits, the third a purple one. The Joker smelled the air with a huge inhale and sighed.  
  
"I just love that fresh fall air," he exclaimed. One his men glanced across the street at the large fish truck. He to put his hand over his mouth to prevent puking.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say boss," he mumbled. He casually reached into his jacket and withdrew a pistol, as did his three counterparts as the Clown Prince of Crime led them right through the front door to the bank. It was like Moses parting the red sea as the shocked customers stepped aside in awe at the deathly chalk white grinning Joker. He made his way to the front and peered over the counter.  
  
"Ooh! Candy!" he giggled as he snatched the small wicker basket of hard candy. He put on of them in his mouth and sucked on it, absorbing the sweet flavor. The teller was in fearful shock.  
  
"Those are... For the children..." she stammered, not sure what to say.  
  
"Well I'm really just a child on the inside!" Joker exclaimed. "Well anyway..." he leaned forward and read her nametag.  
  
"...Sue, I was hoping you could help me out. Being the criminal mastermind I am, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I'm a little short on the green you see, and as a great man once said... What? No, I know I'm a great man, but it wasn't me... Money makes the world go round. Therefore, I was hoping to take out a loan. What do you say?"  
  
She was dumbfounded. Joker grabbed a machine gun from one of his boys.  
  
"Or perhaps you'll need persuasion? Which way to the vault!?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alfred?"  
  
"I saw the signal, Master Bruce. All is ready,"  
  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Andrea out of his mind. She was tattooed there, he could think of other things, but she never left his thoughts. She was there. No matter how hard he was concentrating on something else, in the back of his mind all he was really thinking about was Andrea and her mission. He wanted to love her. But first he had to stop her.  
  
The cowl slipped over his head and he was Bruce Wayne no longer. He was Batman.  
  
He stepped out of the darkness through the door into the main cave. Robin was standing there, arms crossed, waiting. Without a word Batman walked by, and headed over to the Batmobile. Robin followed, also wordlessly. They hopped into their respective seats, and the hood hissed shut with a slam. Robin stared at Batman. He seemed... Distant. Well, let's say more distant than usual.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. The Batmobile surged forward with a powerful blast of the engine and tore down the road wildly, whistling down the dark tunnel. Robin couldn't see more than two feet in front of the car, and he knew Batman couldn't, but it was all down to a timing system. The end of the tunnel neared and Robin cringed slightly, as he always did, right before it virtually disappeared, and the Batmobile roared into the starry night.  
  
Batman stared at the road ahead of him. It was still hard to believe really. He'd put it behind him and moved on... It had been for the best in terms of "the plan" of course, but... It was still pretty unbelievable. She was back. She wasn't dead. She was back. The love of his life was... She was back. And so was one of the most trying moments of his... "Career". But he had to stop her... Although all he wanted to do was hug her...  
  
"Where are you going Batman?" a concerned Robin asked. Batman looked around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The First National Bank is the other way!" Robin exclaimed. Batman wordlessly spun the car with a sharp screech and the sleek, shiny, black vehicle sped off toward the bank. "What's wrong with you?" Robin asked.  
  
"My mind was on something else," Batman explained coldly. Robin didn't know how to respond to this. They were out into the depths of the twilight last night, waiting around for Joker, and now the Joker was making his move. And his mind was on something else? What was that all about? He didn't have much time to think about it as the Batmobile stopped short in front of a black Cadillac. The Joker emerged from the bank, a machine gun in his hands. He looked at the Batmobile and his insane grin grew wider.  
  
"Ah, Batsy, punctual just as usual!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nightwing slithered through the shadows and emerged above the warehouse, peering down through a skylight. It was dark, and rather mysterious. There were several South American looking, very gruff men armed with automatic weapons. Great... He looked around for someone who might be in charge. No one. Just four armed men, waiting for the delivery of the weapons. Well they were in for a big disappointment. He had surveyed the area for a while... The main door had security cameras and would only open for Leone's car... Nightwing slinked along the roof side and darted off, gliding to the cement below. He made is way across the dark empty street and stepped into Leone's car. Well, here goes nothing, he said to himself. He turned the ignition, and the car pulled forward slowly, curving around the block. He pulled up to the large garage door. He waited for a few moments... The large metallic door rose slowly, clanging on its way up. He drove forward into a small frustum of light. The  
four-armed men closed in, looking to get their hands on the guns.  
  
"Senor Leone," came one of their voices.  
  
Nightwing sent the front door flying open, and it smashed into the lower section of the approaching thug. He gasped, and Nightwing cracked him in the jaw before he could react. The thug nearest him lifted his gun, but not nearly in time as Nightwing shot a leg out, smashing into his face, sending him back. The remaining two opened fire, a hail of ammunition firing out from the other side of the car, the windows exploding into millions of fragments. Nightwing crouched and used all his energy and spring to summersault over the car. He grabbed each of the thugs by the coat collar and yanked them to the pavement, their skulls smacking hard, knocking them cold. Nightwing headed back over to the one who had spoken, looking for answers.  
  
"Saving up some supplies?" Nightwing asked with a menacing glare.  
  
"Perhaps, senor. I'm afraid, however, that you will not live to tell anyone about it," the leader snarled. Lights blazed with powerful clanks of electricity powering on, the entire facility cascaded with light. There were at least ten heavily armed troops with their sights set on Nightwing, all ready to fire.  
  
"You might want to make sure Senor Leone doesn't pay us a call before you visit us next. His one phone call from jail means we will surely help him out when the situation arises, and that we will kill you, I promise you that," growled the South-American from the ground. He slowly pulled himself to his feet with a stagger. He snarled at Nightwing before spitting blood in his direction.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that," Nightwing rumbled as he looked around. Most of them sported high tech sniper rifles, and he could sense the laser targeting beams on the back of his head. He balled up his fists, and got ready to make his move.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Selina Kyle looked at the TV, but she wasn't watching it. Batman. He was as mysterious as ever. And as sexy as ever. She reached down and removed her high-heeled pumps, tossing them carelessly aside. It had been a very long day at work, and she was very tired. And she wanted to go to bed. Maybe not alone though... She inspected her fingernails. She wanted to be with him... What made it so strange was that he didn't show any interest in her. But he did. She knew he did. He was just too into his "job". Didn't want to show it. Ah, men, she sighed. So foolish. Women really at potential to rule the world if they were smart enough to take advantage of it. He was one of the only ones she'd tried to crack and hadn't... He'd break though. No man could resist Selina Kyle forever.  
  
She got up slowly and walked toward the kitchen. Just seeing those kids made her think of him... She really did miss him. She wanted to feel his dark presence. It made her feel sexy and secure at the same time. That's right, there was nothing in the world like flirting with Batman, and she did it better than any other woman in the world. She opened her refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of milk, pouring the white liquid into a dish for Isis. Batman... If only she could see the man behind the mask...  
  
She walked into her bedroom and looked at her black costume, tossed carelessly across her bed. Perhaps tonight was a good night to go out...  
  
* * * * *  
  
The cascade of gunfire caused Batman and Robin to duck behind the Batmobile. Batman's eyes narrowed as he whipped out a Batarang, and sent it slicing through the air, knocking the gun from Joker's grasp with a powerful slam. Joker frowned as he looked at his broken weapon on the ground.  
  
"Ah, well. Toodleoo, Bats!" Joker screamed as he ducked into the car. His men followed and they screeched out, away from the bank. Batman didn't hesitate. He fired his grappling hook at the ledge above the bank, and flew off after it shortly after the clank. The Dark Knight's cape fluttered in the wind as he leapt onto the ledge. Batman sprinted after the car, using his elevated situation to position himself. The car seemed confused the Batmobile wasn't following it...  
  
Batman flew down, on top of the car with a loud bang. The eyes of the thugs in the car darted upward, wide and white-eyed, as they noticed Batman's cape flap down over the windshield.  
  
"Blast him!" Joker screamed, but before his men complied, Batman's fist came crashing through the driver's window, smashing to the driver's temple. He was out cold. A sharp screech came right before the car plowed into the wall to the Federal Building with an explosion of radiance and inferno. After a long pause, one of the rear passenger doors swung open, and a deadly cackle could be heard from inside. The Joker emerged, his usual sick demented grin was itself, only a few yellow teeth were missing. He staggered; his eggplant suit was torn, revealing his yellow shirt as he stumbled into the dark alley, giggling as he went...  
  
"Going somewhere?" Batman asked coldly, as he stood in front of the blazing car. Joker spun with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, no, just going for a stroll," he chuckled as he turned, running down the alley. Batman knew he didn't need to follow. A sharp crack was followed by Joker flying backwards onto his back, more blood dripping from his face. Robin emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Sorry I'm, late," he sniggered. He had his hands on his hips as he placed his boot on Joker's chest, the traditional; hero defeats villain pose. Joker growled as he grabbed Robin's leg and flipped him over onto the pavement.  
  
"Hey!" he snarled in pain. Joker began to get up and run into the dark alley. He ran until he heard the words that made his blood run cold momentarily reverberate through the alley...  
  
"Joker! Your angel of death awaits..." 


End file.
